Love Injected
by teddyaltmen
Summary: It's been 6 months since Callie and Arizona split up. It was hard in the beginning but they're finally getting used to living apart. Until parents refuse to let Arizona treat their child. Arizona's very upset and no one understands how she's feeling. Can Callie put their personal feelings aside and be their for her or has she missed the blonde just as much as she's missed her?


**AN: Hey guys, I don't know if this has ever been done before but I have had this idea in my head for a very long time I basically would love to see something similar on the show but since that may as well never happen I thought let's write it myself. This is my first Calzona story so please be gentle with me haha and I was actually planning to make this a one-shot but it was becoming too long so I decided to make it a short story. English is not my first language so sorry if I make mistakes I'm trying my best. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

" _Hey Robbins_ , ya still helping me out on this case right?" Alex asked. He roughly tossed the charts on Arizona's desk, like he was throwing a fresh bone at a puppy. But Arizona was no cocker spaniel that wagged her tail at the sight of a delicious snack. She wasn't dying to put her teeth in a new peds case. She hadn't missed peds that much, she realized. The extraordinary work she'd done with Dr. Herman had given her such a rush, each and every day. She missed it, a lot.

"Yeah, of course." Arizona put on her best smile and reached out for the chart. Her eyes sled over the words without playing much attention to what they actually meant.

"Alright, let's go!" She said jumping up from her chair, quickly fixing the plastic prosthetic pinching her upper-leg. She then slowly followed Alex.

* * *

"Dr. Edwards." Arizona gave the young resident a nod of approval waiting for her to speak.

"Oh _right_. _Uhm_ , Melanie Wander. 7-year-old female. With history of a fall. Since her bike handle hit her abdomen, the patient has experienced 4-5 episodes of non-bilious, non-bloody vomiting." Stephanie then looked back at Arizona.

Melanie who had just awoken sat up straight in her large hospital bed. Both her parents sat by her bedside. The little girl looked at the doctors with big watery eyes. Her face was very pale and she looked weak.

"Melanie we are gonna do our best to fix what is broken in your belly so you won't feel so sick anymore." Arizona said with a soft gentle voice, trying to make the 7-year-old feel comfortable again.

Melanie opened her mouth to say something but before she could start her face turned green and she started vomiting. Her mother rapidly grabbed the puke bucket from beside the bed and placed it under her daughter's mouth. The little girl started crying and Arizona walked over to the unoccupied side of the bed.

"Hey Melanie, it's okay, it's okay we're gonna make you better." The blonde softly patted the girl's back. Her mother who was also trying to comfort her looked over at Arizona.

"Dr. Robbins, please help our little girl we've been to so many hospitals and none of them could fix or find what is causing her to vomit." Her husband was holding her hand tightly and both parents looked at Arizona with a glimpse of last hope on their faces.

"We just want to take our daughter home and give her her life back, she's been sick for so long." Said Melanie's father with a shiver in his voice.

"Dr. Robbins is the best there is, your daughter will be in great hands." Said Alex reassuringly. Arizona gave them a confirming modest nod. Melanie's parents gave each other a quick look and then turned back to the pediatric doctor with a small grin. Arizona returned the express of tenderness with a wide magical smile.

"Dr. Robbins?" A voice from the other side of the room asked. It was Jo Wilson, she stood in the door opening holding a phone. "Your wife, uhm sorry, _ex-wife_ wants to know if you can pick Sofia up from daycare today she has a late surgery." Arizona didn't immediately respond.

"Do you want me to give you the phone Dr. Ro-"

" _Wilson!"_ Arizona cut her off. "Can you give me a minute to think for god-sake."

"I'm sorry but... Did she say... Did she... She say _wife_?" Arizona turned her head, it was Melanie's mother. Her eyes that were filled with concern and fear only a few moments ago were now full of confusion and horror.

" _Ex-wife_ ," Arizona corrected "We split up a little while ago but we still work together." Arizona didn't feel like sharing more of her personal life and turned back to Jo.

"Tell her I'll pick Sofia up." Jo nodded leaving the room repeating the message to Callie while walking away.

"So we're gonna get started now so-" but Arizona didn't get to finish her sentence, she was rudely interrupted by Melanie's mother.

" _You_ , you are not gonna get started on anything." Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"Ma'am I understand it's scary but-"

But Arizona was again interrupted, by Melanie's father this time.

"We don't want you anywhere near our child, you, your- your _species, homosexuals_ it's wrong and disturbing." Arizona looked startled not sure what to say. Alex looked from a frozen Arizona to the outraged parents, was this really happening?

"Hey man this is a hospital, we're doctors and we are doing our jobs let us do that and don't let your personal feelings get in the way-"

"Personal feelings Dr. Karev?" Melanie's father stood up from his chair so he and Alex could stand eye to eye. " _That woman_ is _not_ getting her hands on my child, I will not leave my daughter alone with some pervert dyke, God knows what she'll do to her other than operate. She's not trust worthy and I demand that you do the surgery and Dr. Robbins will not be in the room." The middle aged man looked like he was going to boil over.

"Do you have children Dr. Karev?"

"I do not." said Alex bitterly.

"Then you have no idea what this is like for us." said Melanie's father.

"Do you have children Dr Robbins?" Melanie's mother asked sorely.

"I do, I have a little girl." Arizona did her best to keep some of a smile on her face but it was hard.

"Then you should be ashamed of yourself." Spat the woman.

"Are there any other homosexuals in this hospital? _You!"_ The father pointed at Stephanie.

"No sir." said the resident while shaking her head.

"This is ridiculous! You can't just ask everyone who they screw and make that determine if they do or do not operate on your kid." Alex looked furious never had he heard such nonsense before.

Melanie who had been silent all this time started to cough and again threw up. Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter whispering soft words of comfort at her.

"Could you please leave right _now!_ Your presence is making my daughter sick, and not only her by the way." Melanie's father waved at the door without even making eye contact with Arizona. Alex was ready to throw a punch at the man but Arizona stopped him grabbing his arm.

"No Alex, he's right let's go." The doctors made their way to the door Stephanie silently followed the attendings on their way out.

* * *

"I am just gonna go to the bathroom I'll be right back." said Arizona leaving Alex and Stephanie at the peds counter.

Arizona ran as fast as she could for someone with a plastic leg to the nearest supply closet and locked the door behind her. Catching her breath she leaned against the door and slowly sled to the ground the first tear started to roll down her cheek, and the second one followed quickly. The blonde crawled deeper into the dark closet grabbing hold of a soft pillow. She silently sobbed into the pillow. She didn't want to sit here, alone but then Arizona realized she would only want one person to comfort her right now, _Calliope._

* * *

 **AN: Sorry, no Callie in this chapter but she'll appear next chapter don't worry. So I hope you liked this, please let me know what you think or how I can approve :) The title is the song title of Aminata's entry** **for this year's Eurovision Songcontest. It kind of reminded me of Calzona so that's why I picked it, I am not from Latvia but I recommend you all to listen to this song! (And vote for her if you see this on time haha)**


End file.
